


A Promise

by raasenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, First Love, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Slut Shaming, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: Finn fell in love in love with a beautiful elf named Kain when he'd rescued him on the battlefield. The promise to love him and never leave him can only go so far when Kain's secret past comes out of the dark. M/M Slash.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I had this work posted before, but deleted it. I'd like to put it up again and try to continue it this time:)

Chapter 1

"Are you going to leave me again?" The voice from the bed was soft and held a tone of extreme sadness. It was nearly dawn and the sky began to be painted with pinks and oranges as the sun rose in the sleepy village. The trees hummed with a lyric song and the distant sound of the animals in the forest was a picture of extreme innocence. Although such violence happened in this land, it was almost as if Mother Nature was masquerading her forest to be a scape goat to those who needed the refuge from the war. A man in a soldier's uniform paused as he laced up his boots. He had written a note to his lover and left it on the nightstand, but he knew that he might wake him up as he left.

Finn looked over at his beloved and knelt down to the floor to take his beautiful dark hand.

He kissed the fingers with patience and nuzzled them to his tired face. The man's long eyelashes fluttered to the floor as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. I must go. You know how much I wish to stay. It is my job to leave you for a moment. I love you so much, my beautiful Kain."

Finn looked over the beautiful man in his bed and wished with every fiber of his being to stay with him. His skin tinted the color of smooth and dark chocolate and his hair the color of star dust and diamonds. Silver with a shine that matched the stars. His eyes the purest blue of the deep sea. Finn leaned forward and kissed the plush velvet lips. He traced the man's pointed elf ears with a finger and caused him to tremble gorgeously for him.

"Please be safe, Finn." He grabbed Finn's face and squeezed. Kain's eyes grew sad as he traced the ancient scars over the pale man's face. His hair was cut extremely short and styled into a small ponytail. He was already dressed in his uniform and he stood to exit the hut which they were lodged. He glanced one last look at his beloved and shut the door behind him.

Leaving Kain was like leaving his entire soul behind. The sad face his lover left behind had always caused him the most painful heartaches.

Humans had been in a bitter and bloodied war for centuries. They were always in need of a new ruler, and anarchy had fallen over the land. The different regions were always in a constant state of war. The North and South had been at each other's throats since the beginning of the end.

Finn's position as a solider in the human army had caused him to always be away on the field.

As a young fledgling, he had been abandoned on the battlefield. His face had almost been blown off in his battle and he'd been left for dead. As he crawled through the mud, he saw the vision of an angel in the horizon. He was clinging to the embrace of death, and he weakly reached out to the man before him. The man had carried him back to a cottage and taken care of him deep within the forest.

The beautiful elf named Kain had saved his life and nursed him to health. He fed him the finest of fruits and fixed his meals every day. He bathed him in the purest of water and sung lullabies to him when he was rattled with his nightmares. It had been about 6 months he spent slowly regaining his health. Kain's flesh was painted in gorgeous artwork of tattoos and his eyes held the universe. His voice and words were gentle and he'd shown Finn such kindness he'd instantly fallen in love with the man. Kain had no anger or hate in him. He was the gentlest of creatures with the soul to match a saint. He was shy and often stuttered when he'd see Finn naked. It had always caused Finn to want to touch him. To make this sweet man fall madly in love with him as well.

The first time they laid together was under the pale moon of a summer's night. He was finally healed and ready to return back to his home.

Kain's eyes held so much pain and hurt. Kain, who was so pure and perfect, had taken his hand and got on his knees in front of him as if he were some sort of God.

"You are...leaving me? They all leave me. My mother and father...they all left me as a child. Always alone. When I found you, I wanted you to stay with me. Please stay with me?" Finn had pulled Kain to his feet and kissed the man so sweetly and held him to his beating heart. His naked body was shimmering and his bright eyes were wide. He was shaking as he sat beside Finn on their shared bed with his hands curled into Finn's side.

"I love you so much, Kain. Please know this. If I leave you, I shall return to you. This I promise. You are my everything and so much more than you'll ever know. I want to be with you until I die, my darling. And then again in all of our other lives."

The man's slick skin against his had memorized Finn's senses. Tasting the chocolate flesh between his lips and teeth was Heavenly, just like he'd always know.

When Kain cried in ecstasy below him, he knew this was where he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

He would sneak off every once in a while to return to his love.

He loved spending nights in bed with Kain. His mind was always filled with vivid stories and rich history. He told Finn of his people and his village. The elves were such a private people. They always kept away from humans. Learning about them filled Finn in on a whole new world he didn't even know of. No human really did. He felt like he was a part of them, and that had filled him with so much happiness.

Kain was amazing and perfect in every way. Especially in the bed. The way he kissed and touched Finn in all the right places. He seemed to know what he liked and how to please him. His mouth and hands were practically seasoned and sinfully. The usually shy man turned into a literal beast, and that made Finn want to hold him even more. This man was his soulmate. He knew when their lips met in the dark and Kain would whisper filthy things to him.

When sweat ran down his body, Finn would lick him clean. They'd bath at the river together when they came down from their ecstasy and just hold each other for hours in their bed afterwards. Soft kisses would be shared in under the moonlight. It was such raw intimacy. He wanted so badly to stay with the other man forever.

"Solider! Where've you been, huh?" Finn entered the tents off near the village that held a branch of the Northern army. His troop was mostly young men who were usually more interesting in chasing woman and drinking than actually fighting and giving their lives for others. His scarred face and rough voice usually set the men into a nervous stutter when he was around. He was a lot bigger than most of them, and usually held a more dominating presence. The other men in his troop had been extremely nosey with his absences, however.

"Just…returning to my home for a little while."

"Enjoying that wife of yours?" His nervous blush must have been the answer they were looking for as they laughed.

"Hey Finn, have you ever seen those elves that are rumored to live near the forest? Isn't that near where you stay" He averted his eyes and shrugged in a faux uncaring manner.

"Not really. Elves are always secretive and selective to humans, aren't they? They wouldn't come out for a simple human like me."

"Not this one elf!" Finn snapped his head towards the voice in a panic.

Thomas Thompson was one of the most obnoxious and annoying soldiers he'd had the (dis)pleasure to work with. He was smirking from his place in the center of the other man and he raised a brow to the people who were questioning him.

He'd wanted to punch the man in the mouth as soon as they'd met about 5 years ago. He was young, brash, and he liked to smack his gums about gossip nobody wanted to hear.

"What do you mean?" His pulse began to race as the endless possibilities blossomed into his mind.

"There's this little slutty elf that lives near the lake in the forest. He likes to patrol the human border and pick up soldiers. He's fucked everyone he meets. Lots of guys like to tell the stories about how they've slept with him. Sometimes even a gang at once! He's a little whore that likes the attention. He just likes human di-" Thomas's sentence was cut off as his mouth was collided with Finn's beefy fist. Blood gushed from his cut lips and his head collided with the unforgiving ground.

"What the fuck, man?!"

"Don't you fucking talk about him that way, you worthless cur. If I ever hear you saying anything about him ever again I will rip off your balls and shove them in your fat mouth! You don't deserve to even look at such a perfect angel!" As the other men stared at him in shock, he turned away from them and run back to the forest in hopes that Thomas's vicious rumor wasn't true.


End file.
